User talk:Illuminarch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Public Domain Super Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Strannik01/Public Domain Heroes Wiki Policy Vote/Illuminarch-20100524022819 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strannik01 (Talk) 14:49, May 24, 2010 Open Source Hi! Just so you aren't wondering why I took Torrent out of the OS category, it's because there are restrictions to using him (there must be creator credit and any use of him must be done under a share-alike). Characters like that have to go in the "Characters that require creator credit" subcategory instead. Open source characters can't have restrictions (other than the usual Jenny Everywhere paragraph).Cebr1979 (talk) 08:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Cebr1979. I don't really understand this determination. You're saying that the share-alike provision makes them not "open source"? Is there some sort of definition on this Wiki that specifies that? If so, that strikes me as rather arbitrary and contrary to the generally accepted usage of the term. Certainly the description on the Open Source Characters page ("Open Source Characters are characters created specifically, or later made available, for use by anyone.") fits. In fact, I would argue that the CC-BY-SA license (the same license used by this wiki) is more open than the Jenny Everywhere paragraph, since it allows every other usage (including commercial) but prevents copyrighting the derivative work. Illuminarch (talk) 16:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Ya, it started with this article. The headline sums it up.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I replied to you on Strannik's talk page as well but, something else I was wondering is if you were also planning on making profiles for the supporting cast (I looked at your website and saw the other characters bios and pics - for what it's worth, I'm a fan! They're great characters).Cebr1979 (talk) 17:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I read your last comment on Strannik's page but, I'm replying here again. I really don't think you need to delete them altogether and nor do I want you to (not that the decision is mine, I'm just saying). If you got that impression, I'm sorry. That's not the impression I was trying to give. Like I said, they're great characters and would like to see all of them have profiles here (I was going to do it myself the other day after Torrent was added but, decided to wait till I knew if you were one of the creators or a fan). There hasn't been an OS argument in some time, I just always err on the side of caution when a new one shows up.Cebr1979 (talk) 18:08, February 5, 2015 (UTC) By no means do I think you intended for me to pull the pages down completely. I thought that was obvious considering you didn't just ask that they be deleted. I only mentioned that because I didn't want to cause more controversy over the inclusion of such characters. I see that there is an "Open Source Superheroes" wiki, but it has very few articles and a much smaller fan base. I was going to put them in the "Creative Commons Characters" category, but I noticed something about that in the FAQ : :: "This category is '''not' for characters with the following Creative Commons Licenses:'' * *:: ( CC BY ) Creative Commons Attribution *:: ( CC BY-SA ) Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike :: Some of the characters in the Category:Open_Source_Characters section have one of these Licenses." So I understood that to mean that if it's one of those type CC licenses, they should be included in the Open Source and not the Creative Commons category. It seems the Creative Commons section is only for characters that can't be re-used commercially or in derivative works. So, at any rate, that's why I think they should be in the Open Source and not the Creative Commons section. As far as the characters, thanks, I'm glad you like them. If you want to add other Ascension Epoch characters and dont' feel that it would disrupt the , please feel free. It would save me the effort. And let me know if you use them or any other elements in your own fiction. I would be glad to see it. And yes, I am the co-creator. Illuminarch (talk) 19:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Uhmm... I've never (not even once) said your characters should be in a Creative Commons category.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:26, February 6, 2015 (UTC) I didn't say that you did. I was only pointing out why I didn't put them in the Creative Commons category in the first place. Illuminarch (talk) 19:36, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Open Source Superheroes Wiki Hello! I'm the new bureaucrat at the O/S wiki and am looking for a team of 4 people (not including myself) to be admins and help determine what new O/S characters follow the proper guidelines to become new profiles here at the PDSH. Is this a position you would be interested in? Please let me know here. Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:58, November 21, 2016 (UTC)